EXTRAVAGANZA II: Love Like This
by rocker95
Summary: DJ and Missy, a newly wedded couple spend a lot of time with each other and DJ finally gets temptation by the vampiric entity that had been making him cheat disappears forever. Life begins to look up. Featuring "Pig In A Bottle". T Just In Case.
1. Chapter One

Back At The Barnyard: The New Beginnings, Season Thr3e: Episode 2:

EXTRAVAGANZA II: Love Like This

Chapter One

Jackson Browne - Somebody's Baby

Review:

As we are now in the third season, here's what's been happening. Upon a celebration in Paramount King's Island, DJ and the crew made a terrible discovery. Their dog friends, Sasha and Charlie Barkin had passed away. As the crew arrived in San Francisco, a mysterious van attacked them but was soon destroyed. Next, the crew, just getting back to Montana, had to stand their grounds against a volcanic eruption caused by an earthquake. Then, a Civil War broke out within the barnyard. The cause of the rivalry is still yet to be known. Last week, DJ met his one most beautiful true love, Daisy's sister, Marie who goes by Missy. The one he ignored in high school and never really knew. This, however was not from rudeness. It was from DJ trying to overcome the monster inside him.

In the present, the night shined blue in a cold metal room. A vault door opened and a red Lamborghini Gallardo drove in and parked.

"Crimson Fury!" said Calypso, a man looking much like a business man. "What is your wish this year? To arrest me once again?"

"No, Calypso." said DJ with an angry face. "To your surprise, I am not an FBI agent. I am merely a trapped bull. I lived once. But when I came back to life, I was a cheater. Many people were hurt including myself. If you fuck up my wish, the next Twisted Metal will be your last. All I wish for is worldwide peace. I want to be with my wife, Missy without nonsense ever ocurring again."

"Your wish is granted." said Calypso.

DJ walked along a beach shore with Missy. His arm was around her as they walked. The dusk sky was orange. Then, there was a rooster's crow.

DJ's P.O.V.

What the hell? This is evening, not morning! Right then, I woke up alone in my bed. The side of the bed where Missy previously was was folded down. That's when I realized the worst thing about that evening. It was only a dream. Only a good fucking dream!

Narrator's P.O.V.

DJ walked into the kitchen and found that Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Peck, Freddy and Rosey weren't there. He tangoed Missy to where she was almost lying on the ground and kissed her then got her back on her feet.

"Morning, honey." said Missy.

"Morning, sugarbuns." said DJ. "So, mom, where's Otis and the crue at? And Rosey?"

"Otis, Pip, Pig, Freddy and Peck are in Dandelion Meadows." said Bessy. "Rosey and Abby are working on the doppler from the storm chases. Storms are supposed to get bad and we hadn't used it for a while."

Outside.

Nothing by The Script played on the blue tornado van from the storm chases as Rosey was on the roof, trying to fix the doppler. It was moving and sparks flew off it.

"Son of a bitch!" said Rosey. "Abby! Abby!" she said, pounding on the roof. "Test the readings!"

"Okay, Rosey!" said Abby, opening the door. 


	2. This Time Is Ours

Chapter 2: This Time Is Ours

Dandelion Meadows.

Fly Away by Lenny Kravitz played on a radio as Otis, with his sunglasses on, bobbed his head.

"Yeah!" said Pip. "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Yeah!"

Freddy rubbed his paws together and then rubbed Peck's shoulders.

"Oh yeah!" said Peck. "Right there! Right there! I think I got a crick in my giblets." he said and sniffed the air. "Freddy, you smell barbecue sauce?"

Freddy pretended to laugh and tossed the bottle, which landed on Pig's butt.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Pig.

Otis tipped his sunglasses up and laughed.

"What?" asked Pig.

"You don't feel that?" asked Pip. "I feel that and I'm not even you!"

Pig began chasing them and they knocked over chairs along the way.

Barnyard.

Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer played on the van.

"Damn it!" shouted Rosey, jumping down. "That thing's useless."

"Maybe it just takes some time." said Abby.

"Nope." said Rosey. "Anything in given time fucks you over! I want a new one!"

"What does that mean?" asked Abby.

"Let's just say that you have a very trustworthy husband." said Rosey. "I didn't. As soon as I did, Missy's gonna find that out too."

"Run away, Abby!" Otis said in a playful yell.

"Why?" asked Abby.

"Just do it!" said Otis.

But Abby just stood and watched, then saw the bottle.

Rosey and Abby looked at each and busted out laughing.

DJ and Missy's room.

The two were kissing as Love Story by Taylor Swift played on their bedside radio.

"I got us tickets for Paroween 5 tonight." said DJ.

"REALLY!" said Missy in excitement. "That's great!" she said and kissed him more then let up.

DJ got up.

"This will be a good night." said DJ. "Know why?"

"Why?" asked Missy with a smile.

DJ sang.

DJ:

After tonight,

who knows where we'll be tomorrow

what if we're never here again?

After tonight

This will be a lifetime ago

so let's stay up until the sky bleeds red.

And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving

Stop stop stop the clocks from turning

Stop this night from fading away

This time is ours

If I could hold this moment in my hands

I'd stop the world from moving

I'd stop the clocks from turning

This time is ours

inside a frozen memory of us

And we are motionless, motionless

Gone like a dream that I have just awoken from

Fading away, just out of reach

And we are here, but I already miss you

even as you're lying next to me

And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving

Stop stop stop the clocks from turning

Stop this night from fading away

This time is ours

If I could hold this moment in my hands

I'd stop the world from moving

I'd stop the clocks from turning

This time is ours

inside a frozen memory of us

And we are motionless, motionless

And we are motionless, motionless

And we are motionless, motionless

And we'll stop stop stop the world from moving

Stop stop stop the clocks from turning

Stop this night from fading away, fading away

This time is ours

If I could hold this moment in my hands

I'd stop the world from moving

I'd stop the clocks from turning

This time is ours

inside a frozen memory of us

And we are motionless, motionless

This time is ours

This time is ours

This time is ours

This time is ours

This time is ours 


	3. Concert part 1

Chapter 3: Concert part 1

Dusk.

More (Junk O Rock Remix) by Junkie XL played as DJ's red Lamborghini Gallardo, now with green spinners on it, arrived.

DJ got out, ran to the other side of the car, opened the door and grabbed Missy by the hoof, helped her out of the car and kissed her. They ran inside the movie theater, where they saw the ticket man dressed up as Michael Myers. DJ got the tickets out. They read:

PAROWEEN "5"

10:15 - 11:02

Oct. 21, 2016

"Have a nice night." said the ticket man.

DJ and Missy walked into the movie room.

11:02.

"That was a very funny movie!" said Missy to DJ as they walked out.

They walked out, got back in the car and went back to the barnyard.

They went in the barn as Sure Thing by Miguel played on a radio.

"DJ and Missy's back!" said a doberman. "Party on!"

DJ and Miller jumped on the stage and sang I Like It by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull.

"This song goes out to my very special and ultimately beautiful wife, Missy! Hummingbird, as made famous by NeverShoutNever!" said DJ and sang.

DJ:

I like you

Girl you don't got nothin to prove to me

I know that times have been rough

For the both of us

But I'l pray for a change

You see this world has lots to offer

But in time it will go dark

And if this love is what we see it is

I'm sure we will go far

And with a girl as sweet as you

There's not much else I can do

But fall for you

You know that I'm a wreck

And you know I can't breathe

At the edge of my seat with each word

As months turn into years

Just know that I will wait here for you

Cause I prayed for a change

You see this world has lots to offer

But in time it will go dark

And if this love is what we see it is

I'm sure we will go far

And with a girl as sweet as you

There's not much else I can do

But fall for you

For you

For you

For you

This world has lots to offer

But in time it will go dark

And if this love is what we see it is

I'm sure we will go far

And with a girl as sweet as you

There's not much else I can do

But fall for you 


	4. Concert part 2

Chapter 4: Concert part 2

"Honey buns, why don't you join my for this next song?" asked DJ.

Missy rushed up the stage.

"Oh, darling!" said DJ and sang with Missy.

DJ:

You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks

And I m the kinda fellow that ll make you feel better when your life gets shook

So give it a chance according to your plans

I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand

Missy:

You seem quite shy, but you re oh so cute

And I m the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to

So just take a chance, try to hold my hand

I swear I d never let go

Just let me know if you d be my man

DJ:

I really want to come out and tell you

Oh darling, I love you so

Missy:

If you d ask me for my heart, there s no way that I ll say no

DJ:

Oh darling, just take a chance please

Missy:

So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

DJ:

You seem quite right for a boy like me

Missy:

And I wanna know would you treat me well

Would you treat me like a queen

DJ:

Cause I d like to show you and make you see

Both:

That although we re different types

We were meant to be

DJ:

I really want to come out and tell you

Oh darling, I love you so

Missy:

If you d ask me for my heart, there s no way that I'll say no

DJ:

Oh darling, just take a chance please

Missy:

So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

DJ:

So I gotta ask you,

I cant be afraid

I gotta take a chance at love

So what do you say

Oh darling, I love you so

Missy:

If you d ask me for my heart, there s no way that I'll say no

DJ:

Oh darling, just take a chance please

Missy:

So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

DJ:

Oh darling, I love you so

Missy:

If you d ask me for my heart, there s no way that I'll say no

DJ:

Oh darling, just take a chance please

Missy:

So we can stay together till hell starts freeze 


	5. A Real Chance?

Chapter 5: A Real Chance?

After the party in DJ and Missy's room.

The two were panting side by side under the covers. Missy's arm was around DJ's neck and her head was on his shoulder.

"You know how to treat a girl." said Missy.

DJ just lie and thought about things. He sure as hell was not willing to cheat on Missy. Although the vampiric entity was not currently active, he wanted it permanently gone. If this thing ever made him cheat on her, he'd try like hell to kill himself.

Los Angeles subways.

"Get off the train!" shouted Miller. "Lava! Get off the train!"

Everyone got off the train but DJ. He made it to the train entrance which had lava in front of it.

"DJ?" asked Missy in sorrow.

DJ spread out his arms and spoke to Missy.

"Missy, I never should've cheated." said DJ and belly flopped into the lava.

DJ's eyes glowed orange as he woke up in the middle of the night. He looked to his left and Missy was sound asleep. DJ unfolded his side of the covers down and put on a baby blue night shirt that buttons at the collar. He didn't even bother to button it. He went into the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. He got a white porcelain bowl out of the cabinet from over the sink, grabbed a bag of Buffalo Dorritos from the microwave, unrolled the bag and poured some in the bowl. Next, he walked over to the refrigerator and got a 2-liter of Dr. Pepper out of it and walked into the living room where he then saw Missy and jumped.

"You scared the shit out of me." said DJ.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" asked Missy.

"I'm having nightmares." said DJ. "Why don't get back in bed, sweetheart? Something as sweet as you shouldn't lose their sleep."

"Okay, baby." Missy said with a smile and went back to bed.

A blue orb appeared in the kitchen and took the shape of Annabelle, who then walked into the living room where DJ was.

"What if you were to have a chance to have an everlasting family without love ever being tore up?" asked Annabelle.

"If it's a family with Missy, I'd love it." said DJ.

"It would be." said Annabelle. "Very soon would the first steps begin too."

"I would also thank you by saying that you are the best whippet sister ever." said DJ.

"Thank you, DJ." said Annabelle. "But it wouldn't be me."

"Then who?" asked DJ.

"You'll see tomorrow." said Annabelle. "As for now, you should probably get back to bed with Missy. I'll ease you from nightmares."

"Alright." said DJ.

"Goodbye." said Annabelle.

"Goodbye." said DJ.

Annabelle disappeared and DJ went back into his room. 


	6. The Arrival Of The Authors

Chapter 6: The Arrival Of The Authors

The morning light had came back. But this time, Missy was lying by DJ's side. She glared at him, just waiting for him to wake up so that they could kiss.

DJ slowly woke up to see Missy's beautiful blue eyes looking at him.

"Hey, sweetie." said DJ.

"Hello yourself, handsome." said Missy.

"How's about a morning kiss?" asked DJ.

"I'm more than ready." said Missy.

So, the two closed their eyes and kissed.

They got up out of their bed and went into the kitchen.

DJ sat in his seat and Missy sat on his lap for them to find papers sitting at DJ's place.

"What's this?" asked DJ.

"Divorce papers." said Rosey. "Read them, sign them."

"Rosey, I..."

"It's okay, DJ." said Rosey. "I just okayed things that I thought if I okayed, I wouldn't get hurt because of. But now, I'm not even here. I guess this is my fault. I'm leaving the barnyard. And I wouldn't think little Miller would mind staying here, so you can keep him."

DJ unhappily signed the papers.

"Will you please grant me a wish?" asked Rosey. "Just... live a good life with Missy." she said with a smile.

Rosey picked up her silver suitcases and went outside and put them in a blue 1997 BMW 540i. She got in and drove away.

"Well..." said Missy.

"I don't need her." said DJ. "You're all I need." he said and kissed Missy.

Outside, a black 1996 Mitsubishi Montero came into the barnyard followed by a neon green Lamborghini Reventon. Brandon got out of the driver's side of the Montero and Belladonna got out of the passenger's side. Emilio Ruizcho, one of Brandon's best friends, got out of the Reventon. Everyone went outside.

"Why is there always a neon green Lamborghini?" asked DJ.

"This is gonna sound pretty stupid, especially since I don't have the same vehicles as you, but Emilio seems to sport the same vehicles as Miller." said Brandon.

"So, you are me and he's Miller?" asked DJ.

"Well, Emilio's already said he is Miller before." said Brandon.

"Yes." said Emilio. "Don't you recall?"

"There was that one time you said that you put your love for Daisy into Miller. That he was just a bull's body." said DJ.

"DJ and I are different people however." said Brandon. "But some girls, we both fall for. Just like that pretty little thing in his arms."

"Touch her, you're dead!" said DJ.

Brandon walked up to DJ and pulled him by the nose.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" said DJ.

"I know your weak spot, boy." said Brandon. "You test me, and I will be playing panball. So, I suggest you behave."

Brandon let go and DJ's nose was bleeding. 


	7. Temptation

Chapter 7: Temptation

DJ and Missy were on the bus that looked like Dusty's from Twister.

A live video of Not Leavin' Yet by Nickelback played as DJ and Missy talked.

"I'm scared." said Missy. "What if this Brandon person is a new member of a gang? I mean, Boss Hawg has another brother somewhere other than where I was-"

"No, sweetie." said DJ. "He doesn't work for a gang. He wouldn't. He hates evil. Hell, he's even got a shock collar on that purple whippet, hoping that'll teach her a lesson. No. Brandon's just... ill tempered."

"I feel a whole lot better, honeybuns." said Missy, with her head against DJ's chest.

"Darling, if anyone evil came here and tried to do something, you'd be safe with me." said DJ. "Miller may think he can fight better than me, but we are actually equal. I can take out the devil and that's something he just can't see in me."

"Really?" asked Missy.

"I wouldn't try to lie and make myself sound better than I really am." said DJ.

The two kissed.

Belladonna climbed aboard the bus and spoke.

"Nephew Cupid, you have someone here to talk to you." she said.

DJ and Missy stopped kissing and DJ walked up to her.

"What is it?" asked DJ.

"Temptation." said Belladonna. "Follow me."

DJ and Belladonna walked off the bus as Missy changed the channel to another music video. It was Only Wanna Be With You by Hootie & The Blowfish.

The two went into the barn.

"Where are we going?" asked DJ.

"Annabelle said she needed me to perform a ritual." said Belladonna. "She wanted me to rid you of the vampiric entity. The ritual does involve pain, so we don't want anyone to be scared."

"The basement?" asked DJ.

"Precisely." said Belladonna.

The two went down to the basement.

"The doors must be closed." said Belladonna. "The thing has a mind of its own and will try to escape."

The two closed the doors.

"There's one other thing." said Belladonna. "It has to be brought out through a wound. Any other way is fatal. Are you sure you're willing to feel pain?"

"How can I not be?" asked DJ. "I don't want to cheat again... I wanna always be with Missy."

"Then lie on the pool table." said Belladonna and made a claw come out. "Are you ready?"

"I was reborn ready." said DJ.

"Okay." said Belladonna and stabbed DJ in the chest with her claw.

"Aaahhh!" DJ yelled in pain.

Then, Belladonna said foreign words.

Black flames rose from DJ and acted as if it were going to bite someone.

As it rose more, Belladonna breathed fire on it, killing and vanishing it.

Belladonna snapped and DJ's wound was healed.

"You are now fully in control of your life." said Belladonna. "The merciless entity is now gone."

DJ jumped on his feet and hugged her.

She made an angry face, but was very soon faded into a smile.

"Thank you, auntie!" said DJ.

"You were in enough pain." said Belladonna.

Dusk.

Everyone sat around the table.

"So, how do you think we should end the day?" asked Emilio.

"How's about everyone having tickets for Camden Park?" asked DJ.

"Yeah!" said everyone.

"Like I said before, you know how to treat a girl." said Missy.

"Yes." said DJ. "And I always will."

THE END

To Be Continued In...

Maximum Farmerdrive: Trucks 2

But first, check out Faultline! 


End file.
